That Fateful Night
by DeadlyGenetics
Summary: Enough was enough and all she wanted was to be away from him. Leaving her home in a state of shambles she then stormed off not sure of where to go but too upset to care but where she does end up sends her into a world of pure euphoria and for one night she's able to forget everything. At least, until the dawning of the following day.


**That Fateful Night**

The sound of a plate shattering echoed through a nearly empty house. Soon another followed it and then another and another. Heels then could be heard clacking against the linoleum of the kitchen floor, the source of where the sound of the plates had been getting pulled from cupboards and smashed. Many of the plates had left scrapes and dents in the floor from the force of how hard they had been thrown. As the heels clicked away the woman wearing them stormed up a flight of stairs now, rounding a corner she entered the bedroom and began to rummage through drawers, pulling out various articles of what appeared to be men's clothes.

"You self centered asshole!" The took up as much as she could in her arms. Many of the shirts appeared to be very nice button downs, not as nice as what was in the nearby closet though. The angry woman went on to toss each article of clothing out of the window and to the ground below. From pants to socks and shirts, whatever she had pulled from the drawers was now being tossed outside.

"You won't be back before the sprinklers come on either!"

She was moving back down the stairs now, heading for the laundry room. Scanning the shelves she found a bottle of bleach and snatched it up now heading back up the stairs once more. Now she was in the closet yanking the suits from their hangers and tossing them to floor; it really was going to be a shame since the suits were clearly very expensive.

She proceeded to pour the bleach all over the suits causing them to discolor. The bleach ate away at the fabric making them look more like rags now. But what did she care? The prick deserved it!

Out the window the suits now went, too.

She was in another dresser now, pulling out feminine clothing this time. Tossing what she grabbed from the drawers onto the bed she retrieved a bag from a secondary closet now. She folded a few shirts, a skirt, couple pairs of jeans and grabbed a single dress from a satin covered hanger in the closet before adding in a few sets of under garments. Placing everything into the bag as neatly as she could she then grabbed a pair of boots and another pair of heels before heading into the bathroom.

"Shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste." She spoke out loud as she grabbed items and placed them into a small makeup tote. She hadn't realized until she looked at her reflection in the mirror that tears had started to stream down her cheeks. The sight made her stop for a moment and stare at herself. Taking her hands she swiped the tears away with a small sniff than added a few more feminine essentials to the bag before stepping out and back into the bedroom. She stuffed the smaller bag into the bigger one with her clothes before zipping it shut.

Back down the stairs and at the front door she grabbed a jacket and slipped it on. With one final glance around the house as she picked up her purse and opened the front door she sighed, "You played pretend so well." She then grabbed her bag and left, not even bothering to lock the door behind her. She had no intentions of returning to this place, so she felt that there was nothing left to lose from it as it was left behind.

\- . - . - . -

The city lights were bright at 2 a.m. in New York City. Since she had started driving more tears had fallen, whether it was because of the song on the radio or because of the events that had occurred over the past week were finally hitting the poor woman full force she wasn't sure but by now they were free flowing.

"I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over

I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older."

Her mascara had turned into black streaks and her eyes had become red and puffy. She had smudged some of her makeup in the process of trying to wipe the tears away.

"Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders

Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder."

Pulling up outside of a small night club she sat back in the driver seat before rummaging for a tissue in the glove compartment before realizing she didn't have any. She leaned her head back with a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. The poor woman needed a moment to think, she wasn't sure how she'd managed to drive as far as she had in her current state. Where was she going anyway?

"In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life."

She finally turned her keys in the ignition and shut the engine off not wanting to hear anymore of the song. Her phone vibrated in her purse but she ignored it. She knew who was calling and just didn't care to answer them.

After a few more moments of silence she finally pulled her phone out. "9 missed calls and 3 voicemails." She pressed the button and listened to the voicemails. She could do that at least.

"You stupid bitch!" There was an extremely angry man yelling. "Do you have ANY idea how EXPENSIVE those suits were?!"

She scoffed at his words skipping to the next voicemail.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so angry. Come on sweetheart, pick up the phone and let's-"

Skipped to the last voicemail.

"Alright fine, have it your way! You want to play this game? That's fine, I'll find your ass you whore and I'll take care of you."

Language and insults. And this situation wasn't even her fault! She pressed the button on the screen before dropping her phone into her lap. Resting her head against the steering wheel she tried to think and right at that moment more tears started to fall. _'Why do I keep crying about this?'_

 _'Maybe because we were hopeful to finally have what we thought was a normal life.'_

But it technically was normal. It wasn't an odd occurrence, husbands cheating on their wives for whatever reason or another. This just wasn't her idea of 'normal'. She had actually had a vision of what she wanted her life to be! She married a good, hard working man. He'd served his time on the field and came back home in one piece every time. He'd hugged her, held her, kissed her. They were finally starting to talk about children.

More tears. She reached into her purse this time and rummaged, her hand grasping at a crumpled up napkin from the dinner with a friend that she had left early in order to get home and take care of some much needed business after what she had witnessed at the restaurant.

As she brought the napkin up to her face she noticed that it felt a bit stiffer than it should and she decided to open it up flat. Inside was a piece of paper with something scrawled on it. She opened the paper and read over it. _'I can't believe I had forgotten about this.'_ She thought as she sniffed a couple of times, finally using the napkin to dry her eyes she looked up at herself in the rear view mirror. "What am I doing?" She asked herself almost as if she expected her reflection to give her the answer she needed.

Surprisingly, it did.

\- . - . - . -

Grabbing her purse she tossed her phone, the napkin, and special paper back inside before getting out of the car and going into the club. She only intended to use to restroom to take care of her face. She now knew where she was going to go.

Back in her car now she checked her reflection one final time before backing out of the parking spot. Her eyes were still a bit puffy and slightly red but she knew if she applied anymore concealer it would only look worse. This would just have to do.

Arriving at a hotel she pulled into the parking garage and pressed the button at the gate for a ticket. She'd have to pay it on her way out so she placed it in the visor before finding a place to park.

Now heading inside she glanced about for a moment, just taking in how fancy it actually was until she spotted the elevator. It was 3:34 in the morning now and she hoped she wasn't going to be yelled at if she was intruding. _'What if he isn't even alone?'_ She pressed the button for the 5th Floor and waited for the doors to shut slowly. _'The note said I could come by when liked and if he didn't open the door after a third knock that it meant he wasn't there and I was better off leaving to come back later.'_

But it was already so late and she almost didn't feel like she should be here. The elevator stopped on the 5th Floor and she stepped off. She took a moment to take in the pictures on the walls and the dark blue floral carpet at her feet. Looking up she started to make her way down the hall. Checking the signs to see which end the room numbers were at. She made a left to make her way to room 528, which happened to be at the end of the hall right in the corner.

Standing outside of the door she froze for a moment. _'Well, go ahead! Knock on it!'_ She took a deep breath and shook her head a few times. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered to herself as she raised her hand and knocked on the door once.

Waiting... waiting... waiting. Nothing.

She knocked again and thought she heard footsteps. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the lock turn on the door and then he was there. Tall and slightly hidden in the darkness of the room behind him, the light in the corner of the hall slightly illuminating his face and exposed chest through the open portion of the door where he stood before her.

"Well hello, Dear Heart."

Her heart was pounding and she suddenly found it very hard to swallow let alone respond to him. She simply stood and stared.

"Would you like to come in?" He moved aside, pulling the door open a bit more for her, but she felt frozen in place. "Claire?"

Hearing her name made her snap back to reality. "Yes?" Her voice was a bit of squeak as she spoke.

"I asked if you would like to come inside."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry." The timid woman cautiously stepped into the dark room and past the man as he quietly closed the door behind her. As she walked further in she spoke again, "I didn't wake you did I?" She took notice of the bed. _'He had obviously been sleeping. Good job, Claire. Good job!'_

"Hardly." Was all he said coming up behind her. She sat her purse on a table to her left before sitting in an empty chair while taking in the room, at least, what she was able to see of it despite the darkness. "Would you like a light?" He asked making her look in his direction. "Oh no, it's fine." She said, voice a bit shaky.

"What brings you by at this hour?"

She looked at the clock on the table. It was now 3:45 a.m. and she suddenly started to feel bad again. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." She stood and went to head for the door, "I shouldn't have come by."

He extended an arm stopping her almost as soon as she stood. "I simply asked what brings you by." His voice was calm, non threatening. "I gave you that note for a reason. If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have told you that you were welcomed here at all." His words were comforting to her and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry." She started to sob and she brought her hands up to her face covering it.

He tilted his head at her, a bit confused before wrapping his arms around her. "Now, now Dear Heart, what happened?"

"I've just been having a really bad month." Claire choked out the words as she buried her face in his chest. "A bad month?"

"There's just been so much happening. I thought everything was so perfect but it's not!"

"What happened exactly?"

She sniffed wiping away more tears before he pulled from her. He only took two steps before turning back and handed her a couple of tissues. "Thank you." She wiped her eyes and turned to blow her nose as quietly as she could before continuing, "My husband has had his eye set on this new position at his job." She sniffed again, pacing as she talked, "And he said that he wanted to make a good impression because he really, really wanted it!"

The man took a seat in the chair she had previously been occupying, motioning for her to continue. "Well anyway, he started to stay later to try and get extra work done to show that he would be able to handle the heavier workload that came with the new position. At first I was a bit worried but my brother assured me that he really was working." Claire stopped at the window and glanced out over the city through the curtains for a moment.

"It didn't stay that way, I presume?"

She turned around to look at him as a couple of tears fell. "No!" She was now full on sobbing again and the man stood and walked over to her. "I caught him once and he lied to me. I was stupid for believing him." She looked down at the floor. "But he kept doing it and I kept believing him."

He took her into his arms again. "Shhhh..." Stroking her hair softly he said, "enough with that now."

Claire choked back a few more tears as she brought her arms around to his back. He was tall, firm, secure. His body warm against her, muscular. His scent made her think of burning wood in the autumn months. Embers that carry on the wind as it blows by in a gentle breeze.

She inclined her head to where her nose brushed against his chin. _'Whore.'_ That word. That awful word her husband had called her in that stupid voicemail only around an hour ago. _'I no longer care.'_ He looked down at her, his eyes were inhuman but she wasn't afraid. "Wesker..."

His lips pressed against her own before she had a chance to finish. Parting her own lips she slid her tongue out and over his. They slid over one another slowly and she could taste the remnants of his toothpaste; cinnamon flavored.

Claire moved her hands to his head, intertwining her fingers in his hair as Wesker started to slowly pull the zipper down on the back of her dress. The soft fabric slid down her body resting at her feet. She stepped out of it feeling him pull her to him as he took a few steps back before they came to rest on the foot of the bed. They shared a few hasty kisses as Claire moved to his lap, reaching behind herself slightly while raising each leg, one at a time, to remove her heels, dropping them to the floor.

Wesker took his hands and slid them under her thighs lifting her as he stood and turned back to the bed again, now on his knees he moved up the bed further, laying Claire down to where her head rested on the pillows with himself above her, his pelvis pressing into her gently he slid his hands up her sides to cup her face and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They only stopped kissing when he started to trail butterfly-like kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her collar.

Wesker's hands moved from her face to her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze making Claire bite her bottom lip. With two fingers and a very light clicking sound he removed the strapless bra she had been wearing, tugging it out from under her he discarded it to the floor beside the bed. Trailing more kisses over her chest and down her abdomen he sat straight up on his knees now. Pushing her legs up Wesker intertwined his fingers the sides of her panties now, slowly pulling them down her legs they joined the matching bra on the floor.

Claire's breath caught in her throat as she felt him place gentle kisses along her one leg, Wesker slowly moved inwards nipping a bit at the flesh on her inner thigh. His face was close to her vestibule now, she could feel his breath on her as her blood began to rush. She then felt his tongue flick over her and she gasped, raising her hips as he started to swirl and slide his tongue along her. He'd stop and nip and suck in small sections before placing his lips to her and started sucking gently. Claire raised her hips more and Wesker placed a hand on her stomach gently pushing her back flat on the bed.

"Please..." She breathed, her voice raspy from her dry throat, all of the crying she had done that night being the cause of it.

Wesker raised his head from between her thighs and looked up at her. He soon stopped and slid back up on top of her and they shared another kiss. But Claire was also starting to get impatient and wanted to feel him. All of him.

Raising her legs she brought her feet up and slid her toes into the sides of the pants he was wearing and with a gentle push she started to ease them off of him. He pulled his face away from hers and smirked at her before reaching back and grabbing her ankles for a moment before whispering in her ear, "Anxious are we?"

His warm breath on her earlobe made her shiver. "You're not?" Claire asked, not denying the fact that she clearly wanted to feel him inside of her already. But Wesker wasn't having that as he was taking his time.

"Patience certainly isn't your strong suit, Dear Heart."

"I never said it was." He caught her glance at the clock out the corner of her eye and he reached to turn it away from her. "Somewhere you have to be?"

"No I was just-." But before she had a chance to finish she felt him press against her, still hidden away in his pants she felt it through the thin fabric. He brushed it up against her purposefully, delighting in how it made her suddenly go quiet. Claire pressed her head back into the pillows as he continued to rub against her teasingly. She went to push her hips upward but his weight held in her place and she groaned at him making him chuckle at her now. "So impatient, so eager."

Claire felt Wesker then shift slightly and she pushed against him making him release his grip on her ankles as he rolled over onto his back with her sitting atop of him now. Leaning forward with her face only inches from his she said, "I've had a bad week, would it really be so bad just to give me what I want?"

Smirking he pressed his lips against hers before answering, "No, I suppose not." Then he sat up with her still in his lap sliding his pants off the rest of the way. What followed took Claire into another world, one that was so very far away filled pleasure and ecstasy. The clock had read 4:05 a.m. the last time she had seen it before he turned it away from her line of sight but so lost in her euphoria with him the clock had ticked away and now read 5:33 a.m.

Finally she lay still beneath his weight once again. Both of them quite satisfied and content Wesker gently slid off of the exhausted woman and rolled onto his side looking at her, thin streaks of light peering through the curtains from the city outside he brushed a few stray strands of her hair from her face, softly tracing his finger along her cheek as he did so making her smile in her sleep. But still he watched her. Claire's chest would rise and fall and she turned her head up more on the pillow beneath her still smiling.

Wesker soon reached for the sheet at their feet and pulled it up over them both before sliding his right arm under Claire and pulling her to him. She made a noise from the movements but was soon resting on his chest. Wesker then closed his own eyes and took in her scent, along with the lingering smell of the act they had carried out what seemed like only moments ago.

It actually brought a smile to him as well and soon he was lost in sleep alongside her.

\- . - . - . -

With a waking yawn Claire stretched her arms out in front of herself. Opening her eyes she could see streaks of sunlight instead of city lights now breaking through the curtains. As memories of the night flooded her mind she frowned then smiled big, remembering the big finish. If you catch her drift that is. She arched her back with a sigh of contentment before looking to her left for the man who had brought her such pleasure. But he wasn't there and she slowly sat up glancing around the room for him. Not seeing him she slid from the bed and stood with another stretch. _'Maybe he's in the bathroom?'_

She walked over and peeked in. But it was dark and empty. She frowned a bit going back into the room, come to think of it, only her purse remained. Even his luggage was gone. Running her fingers through her hair she noticed something was missing, glancing at her left hand her wedding band and engagement ring were gone. A moment of shock washed over her as she suddenly became worried. She knew she hadn't removed either of the rings herself despite how angry she was, she still had a husband to go back to. At least for the time being anyway.

Frantically she looked around searching the desk and end tables. Feeling defeated she slumped onto the bed and tried to think. _'Why the hell did he take those?'_ She wondered before a glint caught her eye. Looking over at the one end table, behind the clock sat both of her rings and a note. With a sigh of relief she snatched up the jewelry and the note.

 _Dear Heart,_

 _Forgive my leaving you alone this morning, I had business to attend to elsewhere that was of the utmost importance. I will be returning within three weeks time, I'm sure you'll know where to find me if need be. If that is what you wish._

 _\- Albert._

 _(P.S. You have to be sure to leave the room by 11 a.m. or housekeeping will report you and then see to it that you are removed. Policies I'm afraid.)_

She couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was alright, maybe this would work out and besides, it's not like anyone needed to know. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 10:45 a.m.

 _'Dammit!'_ She thought, _'No time to shower or anything.'_ Claire groaned jumping up from the bed and grabbed her clothes. Wesker had been kind enough to lay them across the desk chair for her and placed her heels on the floor beside it. Quickly dressing she grabbed her purse placing the new note inside of it and was out the door.

 **~Fin~**


End file.
